


Pela vista do Mar

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Sakamichi no Apollon | Kids on the Slope
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: O novo consultório ficava de frente para o mar e perto da colina onde no topo ficava uma igreja





	Pela vista do Mar

O novo consultório ficava de frente para o mar e perto da colina onde no topo ficava uma igreja. Os planos do médico eram mais tarde subir a colina e se sentar no fundo da capela e ouvir o jovem padre falar, apesar daquela fé não ser realmente sua fé. Se concentrar mais no som das palavras e na face de quem as estava dizendo, no mero fato de que ele realmente estava lá vivo do que no que realmente estava sendo dito.

Mas antes disso o padre veio a ele.

“Nenhum paciente ainda riquinho ?” Sentaro disse, se encostando contra o vão da porta.

“Pra sua Informação eu já tenho uma consulta marcada para as três e outra para as cinco. Considerando que é o meu primeiro dia aberto é ótimo”

“Então você realmente vai seguir em frente com isso, huh ?”

“Obviamente. Eu já aluguei o lugar e tirei todas as licenças apropriadas”

“Eu sempre imaginei que você acabaria em um hospital chique em uma cidade grande”

“Todo lugar precisa de médicos. E em uma cidade grande eu dificilmente teria a oportunidade de ter uma vista para a praia”

“Então foi apenas a vista, huh ?”

“Entre outras coisas”

Sentaro deixou a porta e foi na direção da janela, e Kaoru foi também. Seus ombros se tocando.

Sentaro estava olhando para o mar e Kaoru estava olhando para ele e pensando  _Eu estou aqui porque você está aqui._

Isso como tanto entre eles isso se manteria não dito.

“Eu tenho que admitir que é uma bela vista” Sentaro disse.

“Sim é” Kaoru concordou.


End file.
